


Unafraid

by Dooiney_Oie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A little bit of swearing it's really not much, First Kiss, Just some fluff my dudes I have simple tastes, Love confessions kind of I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dooiney_Oie/pseuds/Dooiney_Oie
Summary: Kravitz isn't used to mortals not being afraid of him.





	Unafraid

 

"Boy, you're really not intimidated by me at all, are you."

It started off as a quip, an annoyance but also an amusement. People were always intimidated by him, it was part of the job. They might bluster and proclaim grandiose statements about defying nature down to their last breath, but in the end, everyone feared death.

But not these three. Not this one. This one invited him out for the evening.

He'd forgotten what it was like not to be feared. To have a conversation with someone not running or bargaining for their soul or someone else's. It was... refreshing.

He was used to being seen as an entity - the Raven Queen's hand, Death incarnate, the Grim Reaper. Titles with clout and capital letters. It wasn't often that anyone saw him as just Kravitz. It was even less often that he'd see them more than once.

The fact that he was lonely hadn't even occurred to him. But suddenly, he felt it.

_"There's something here - something-"_

_"I feel it too."_

_"No, not_ this _-"_

He doesn't even realise what he's said until he's back through the portal. ' _This'_? What was ' _this_ ,' exactly? What was he doing hanging around with a mortal who didn't even have the good sense to be scared of him? Ludicrous.

But he keeps doing it.

He makes several meetings under the pretense of keeping the elf updated - not that there's much to update him on, but he doesn't seem to care. So they just talk about anything and everything, and it's  _fun_. It's _really_ fun. Kravitz's whole life, whole death is his work, and he enjoys what he does, takes pride in it, but this... there's no obligation, no bounty to take at the end of it. A growing part of him hopes there won't _be_ an end of it.

He knows he has to face facts when Taako brings it up, walking aimlessly together along a path at the edge of the moonbase, sun low on the horizon of the world below.

"Y'know, as much as I enjoy these little business meetings, we could just call them what they are."

"And what would that be?"

"Dates."

"The grim reaper doesn't date."

"You sure about that, bones? 'Cause the way I see it, this hasn't been business for a while."

"You- uh. I guess you're right."

"So my question is, when the rest of this godsforsaken moon finds out about this - and they will, because I live with a horde of nosy little shits and one especially nosy shit in particular who can't keep his adorable little mouth shut - what do I tell them this is?"

Kravitz considers for a while. Dates? Are they dating? To be perfectly honest, he's been out of that game so long he probably wouldn't know a date if it was staring him in the face. Which it might be.

"What would you like to tell them?"

The wizard taps the handle of his umbrastaff against his lip. It hasn't acted up again since that first unfortunate incident, but Kravitz is still a little wary of it.

"'I've been going out with my hot dead boyfriend' would be nice."

 _Boyfriend_. Well. That makes him a lot happier than it should. He studies the elf for a second. He's incredibly beautiful - but more importantly, he seems sincere, and completely unafraid.

"So... you want to make this... official?"

Taako shrugs, but his ear twitches nervously. "I mean, whatever you're up for. I can do casual. Or just friends, if you want."

'Just friends' is definitely not what he wants. It dawns on him that he really, _really_ likes this elf. Likes him enough to make room in his soul for something other than work.

"I can do boyfriend."

The elf stares at him, and for once, Death is the one who's afraid.

"I mean, if that's what you want, obviously I'm not exactly _alive_ and-"

Taako grabs his tie and pulls him into a kiss. He's burning hot against Kravitz's icy skin, and his touch is like fire, but it feels incredible. It ends too quickly, Taako pulling away and stammering, "Sorry - I should've asked first, it's just-"

This time Kravitz is the one who interrupts, taking the elf's face in both hands and pulling him back in. Taako melts into him like snow in summer, and this time, it takes him a while to pull away. When he does, he's panting.

"You- hah, okay, that's- that was amazing, but some of us need to breathe."

"Oh, shit, I- I forgot, are you okay?"

"I am better than okay, my dude, you're uh, you're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

"I'll have to take your word for it. That was my first kiss in decades, centuries even." His hands are shaking a little. His skin feels hot where the two of them were pressed together, buzzing with energy.

Taako laughs, still a little breathless. "Ch'boy's landed himself a live one, huh?"

"I'm not sure you could call me ' _live_.'"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Kravitz's face flushes. "Babe?"

"O-oh, well, I can call you something else-"

"No!" he says, absolutely too quickly, then collects himself and clears his throat a little. "No, uh, that's fine, I was just surprised. Anyway, I should, um, I should be going." A rift opens up behind him. "I'll see you later?"

"You'd fuckin' better - dating is fine, but you're gonna have to work for 'boyfriend.'"

He steps through the portal with a laugh, slightly flustered still. "I'll give it my best. Goodbye, love."

He has just enough time to hear a loud "DID YOU JUST SAY _LOVE_?" before the rift stitches shut behind him.

He supposes he did.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Just putting up an old draft in place of new Hearts in the Dark chapters because I suddenly have a lot of work to do right when I get to the good good plot stuff, unfortunately.


End file.
